A Simple Game of Chess
by GiantMarshmallow
Summary: Laxus Dreyar, King of Fiore, has been at war with the country of Tenrou. When a peace treaty is called, Laxus is in for a shock when their leader arrives. Laxus/Mavis, Wendy/Chelia. Rating subject to change. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heya, Marshy here! I know almost no one ships this couple, but I love them, so enjoy this piece I made because I was BORED! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

It was a game of chess. He played his role, knocking over the pieces and having his taken away as well. Yes, it was all a game of chess, but this game had lasted entirely too long. Nearly 10 years since his kingdom had gone to war, and 3 since he inherited the kingdom. Though he would never admit it, Laxus Dreyar, King of Fiore, was losing. Two years ago the King of the small country of Tenrou had died, and his successor had taken the offensive. Sending barricades and small compacted forces of soldiers to defeat his loosely organized ones. Laxus's forces were dwindling, and more and more of his land was being controlled by Tenrou. Laxus couldn't bear the thought of being overpowered, so he called for a peace treaty to be held. After two months of writing letters and to decide where it would be held, the two leaders finally decided it should be held in Fiore, and that Tenrou's King would stay at Laxus castle.

It took two weeks to travel from Tenrou to Fiore, so in those fourteen days, a master bedroom was prepared, food ready to eat, the finest bands and singers in all of Fiore come to perform, the blacks, yellows, and purples of his country's flag strung everywhere in sight. It may have been a bit overdone, but Laxus wanted Tenrou's leader to feel welcome, and hopefully the peace treaty would be smooth.

"King Laxus! King Laxus!" A voice shouted across the busy halls, calling out for the young blond king. Said King turned around to be met with his first advisor, Freed Justine, his green hair billowing behind him. "Ah, King Laxus, the cooks told me to tell you dinner should be ready at about eight, around the same time as Tenrou's arrival, and Miss Strauss wanted to know if you wanted apple pie, or lemon meringue." He said, out of breath.

Laxus pondered this for a moment, and finally decided. "Make it both." Then turned with a swish of his black mantle, chuckling when Freed rushed off the direction he came, looking very flustered. Laxus made his way to his bed chamber, in search of appropriate attire to wear to greet Tenrou's King. He chose his coronation attire, which wasn't as fancy as wedding dress, but enough to make him look good. He discarded his crown, he never liked wearing it, then glanced at himself in the mirror. He had a lightning shaped scar on his right eye, but it never bothered him.

Too soon it was close to eight, so Laxus called for a servant to gather all the royal court advisors in the great hall. Freed was standing at Laxus right side, although it was more like at the chairs right side. The King himself was pacing around the room, obviously nervous.

"Your majesty, I am positive everything will run smoothly. There is no need to be this nervous." Freed put a hand on his rulers shoulder. If anyone else had done this act, they would have been greeted with a fist to the face and no food for a week. But Freed had known Laxus since they were both kids. In a sense, Freed was his best friend.

A maid burst through the great double doors, startling everyone in the room. She was out of breath. "I-it's them. They're here." She panted, then spun and ran out of the room.

"Are you ready to end this?" Freed asked Laxus gently. The king nodded.

"Yes. Yes I am." He replied with a curt nod. A few minutes later, the doors opened once again, revealing a short old man in a butlers suit. Laxus straightened his posture and forced on a slight smile. The old man cleared his throat.

"Introducing the ruler of Tenrou Islands, The brave, the mighty! Queen Mavis Vermillion."

Laxus whipped around to look at Freed with wide eyes, and the green haired man had the same look of shock on his face.

"Queen?!" They asked in unison. Laxus turned again and his eyes were met with a regal sight.

Mavis Vermillion was very beautiful, but didn't look over 17 years old. She had hair the color of parchment, a blonde that was very different from yellow lightning color of Laxus hair. It was put up in an elaborate braided bun and ponytail. Laxus guessed her hair had to be very long when put down. Her dress was a light shade of pink, with red accents around the waist, bust and very tip of the dress. It was sleeveless, but she was also wearing white gloves that went up to her elbows. Her face showed signs of serious business, but also some amusement when she caught sight of Laxus himself. Realizing her was staring, he blinked once or twice to snap himself out of his reverie.

"Your Majesty. It is a pleasure and an honor to make your acquaintance." Mavis curtsied in front of the taller man, she barely reached his shoulder. Finally finding he could move and not just stand there like an idiot, he bowed deeply, his low voice echoing through the great hall.

"The pleasure is all mine, your Highness."

They both arose, Mavis smiling slightly and Laxus staring at her again.

An awkward silence filled the room, until her voice rang through it, undeterred.

"Well, it has been a very long and tiring journey and I would like to rest, if you don't mind." She tilted her head in question.

"I have a dinner prepared, waiting in the dining room, if you'd like." He held out an arm. Mavis accepted his arm and nodded.

"I would like that very much, thank you."

Dinner was, for lack of a better term, awkward. After a small exchange of how lovely she thought the castle was, they ate in silence. Mavis was sitting at Laxus left side, bodyguards hovering around her. The only sounds heard were clinking of silverware and quiet whispers.

Mavis stood up after only a small amount of time.

"I apologize for any rudeness on my part, but if you'll excuse me…" She nodded to the king, and thanked him for his hospitality. She was out the door seconds later. Laxus immediately slouched, and let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"I was hoping that would have gone better…" Freed commented. Laxus looked at him with desperation.

"What are we going to do?"

That night, Laxus couldn't sleep, his nerves far outweighed his tiredness. Figuring a glass of water or milk would make him fall asleep, he made his way to the kitchens, only to find a light was already in the room.

"Hello?" He asked tentatively. Laxus heard a surprised squeak, then a crash. Opening the door, he only caught a glimpse of white and saw the door on the other side of the kitchen slam. Laxus looked down. A glass cup was the source of the crash.

'Who would be down here so late?' He wondered. 'And without permission, if he ran away'. He cleaned the glass and went back to bed, forgetting all about the reason he went there in the first place.

**A/N: O.O Who was in the kitchen? I guess you'll have to read more to find out! More chapters coming sooooonnn!**

**~Marshmallow**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I was not going to continue this. Period, mark and check. But thanks to the reviewers! I figured I'd better have at least two chapters of this before I decided to take it down or not.**

**Disclaimer****: Me not owny? Since when?**

* * *

The next morning, Laxus skipped breakfast and went straight to the Great Hall to make preparations for the signing of the treaty.

When he was going through the documents an hour before everyone was to arrive, a soft knock was heard at the grand doors.

"Enter." He called, absent-mindedly. A head poked through a crack in the door.

"Um, King Dreyar?" Said king looked up, and saw the one and only, Queen of Tenrou.

"Come in." He smiled. Mavis opened the door with elbows, apparently her hands were full. She walked up to the table, and Laxus saw that she was wearing a simple white dress with a blue sash across the middle. A pink apron was tied around her neck and waist that was covered in flour. Her hair was in a high ponytail, and it went all the way down to her lower back.

She placed a silver platter on the table. A sandwich, a handful of grapes, and a glass of milk were resting on the platter.

"A peace offering. Although now that I say it, it's kind of ironic." She clasped her hands behind her back. "Mira told me you skipped breakfast, so I thought you might be hungry. She helped me make you an early lunch!" Her turquoise eyes sparkled. Laxus looked at the tray then back to the woman standing in front of him. And he smiled.

"There!" Mavis shouted and pointed at him. He jumped, eyes widened in surprise. "Thats the first time I've seen you smile! Actually smile!

Laxus only grinned wider.

"Thank you." He said sincerely.

"Well I should be getting ready for the meeting." She turned and walked towards the door. "I apologize if I'm trailing flour!" She called over her shoulder. She was almost at the door when he noticed her steps were uneven.

"Queen Mavis!" She turned to face him. "A-are you limping?" He asked, his face contorting into a frown of concern. Her smiled faltered.

"Yes, when I was in the kitchens I stepped on a rogue piece of glass. Mira's sister, Lisanna, bandaged me up though, I am fine." Laxus nodded. She nodded back and turned again to face the doors. "And… Mavis will do. No need for such formalities." She then disappeared behind the doors.

* * *

On the outskirts of the town, a small wooden house stood apart from the city. Inside, an old woman wearing a red cloak and a frown mixed ingredients in a caldron.

"Grandma Porly!" This made the old woman jump, almost dropping the bottle she was precariously tilting over the bubbling mixture.

"Wendy!" She chastised her young apprentice that had burst into the house. Wendy looked ashamed, but her excitement bubbled over her surface.

"Sorry Grandma Porly! But the peace treaty is going to be signed soon!" Wendy was bursting with energy as she tried to complete her chores as fast as possible.

"By soon, you mean in _hours._" Porlyusica grumbled.

"But this means no more war! No more battle wounds we have to treat!"

Porlyusica smacked the girl on her head. "Now don't go thinking you'll be slacking off on your chores after this!"

Wendy ducked and smiled at the old woman. "Of course not! But can I-"

"Go to the celebration and get easily lost or stolen? No, I don't think so."

"But Grandma Porly!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No. Don't make me bring out the broom."

"I promise to be really really careful, I'll be back before dark, and I'll bring you a pumpkin bun!"

"... Make it two and you've got a deal."

Wendy cheered.

"But finish your chores first!" Porlyusica yelled at the spirited girl, who jumped to attention and rushed to finish her chores.

Porlyusica looked out the window.

'_I hope everything goes well. No more injuries. No more war.'_

* * *

Mavis entered the room with her advisers. Her earlier attire was abandoned, and replaced with a simple purple dress with the sleeves going down to her elbows. The fabric looked light, so the entire ensemble was comfortable, but appropriate.

There was one thing Laxus was not expecting. Mavis brought so many advisers. Laxus only had Freed as his most trusted and three or four more. Maivs easily brought nine or ten. Most of them didn't even speak, just stood in the corner and occasionally pointed something out to their queen. Two of her advisers in particular seemed to whisper and linger around Mavis the most, giving her pointers and advice. A man with short dark hair and a seemingly darker personality, and a small young woman with short blue hair and light personality.

When he thought about it, Mavis having so many advisers with her made sense. She hadn't been Queen of Tenrou for a very long time, and she was pretty young. She was probably nervous about making decisions by herself. Laxus himself was fairly experienced, but even he had Freed look some things over for him.

But it paid off. Three hours later, the trumpets sounded, and the rulers of both countries emerged from the Great Hall, followed by their advisers. Both looked tired, sweating slightly, but smiled all the same. Relief was permanently etched onto their faces. The leaders stood outside the castle to address the public.

"It is of great pleasure to announce the final peace treaty between the countries of Fiore and Tenrou, has been accepted and signed!" Laxus shouted to the great majority of people gathered outside his home. A great noise sounded from the crowd, a deafening roar of shouts and cheers. Once they had died down some, Mavis spoke, her voice ringing through the grounds.

"May this day not only end a terrible feud, but also bridge the gap between our distant lands."

"Rejoice! The war is over!" Laxus, despite himself, smiled. He couldn't hear himself think over the noise of the crowd. He looked over at the Queen, and an equally happy smile was gracing her lips. Laxus, caught up in the moment, reached down and grabbed her hand. She flinched, but relaxed when she realized there was nothing to flinch at, and she gratefully accepted the gesture. They raised their intertwined hands together as a sign of peace, and smiled together as the kingdom began to celebrate.

* * *

No one noticed, but one in the crowd was not cheering. Everyone looked so… _happy._ He would destroy that, soon enough. Yes.

_He_ would pay dearly.

_Laxus Dreyar._

* * *

**A/N: Terminate? Probably. Depends on what you want. Love you three!**

**~Marshhhhhiieeeeeeeee**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I really didn't think I would get as much as I did with this... Thank you all so so much! Please review.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Fairy Tail. I think...**

**REVIEW! YAYS! :)**

* * *

The noise was incredible. Wendy could hardly hear anything over the roar of the crowd. And the rulers hadn't even come out yet! When Wendy had first arrived the first thing she did was buy the pastries for Porlyusica, and one or two for herself. She walked around for a bit, eating the pumpkin buns and looking at all of the people gathered.

Everyone in the crowd was suddenly silent. The silence itself was almost deafening. Wendy wormed her way through the crowd until she was at the front. King Laxus stood next to a blonde haired woman, Wendy assumed she was the ruler of Tenrou.

"It is of great pleasure to announce the final peace treaty between the countries of Fiore and Tenrou, has been accepted and signed!" The King's voice rang through the yard. All the citizens went to mayhem again.

"May this day not only end a terrible feud, but also bridge the gap between our distant lands." The Queen, Wendy assumed Queen, spoke, her voice soft but firm at the same time. She was very pretty, Wendy decided. Her blonde hair looked like the color of parchment, long and flowing. Wendy was jealous. Her own hair was a dark blue and currently in a long ponytail. Not very elegant.

"Rejoice! The war is over!" Great cheers and yells swooped amongst the crowd. Wendy couldn't hear herself think. She saw the King take the Queen's hand and lift them together. Wendy thought that was sweet.

The King and Queen started down the steps of the castle, and the crowd rushed forward to greet them. Wendy didn't think anything could've happened to her, but as the crowd went forward, she was pushed along with them, then pushed aside and thrown to the ground. There were too many people and too many legs around her, Wendy couldn't stand up. A sharp pain jolted through her leg, someone stepped on it. She definitely couldn't get up now.

Wendy was scared. Her whole body trembled, and she tried to call out, but no one heard her.

'_Am I going to die here?! Getting trampled on by pedestrians?' _Wendy was sure she was done for, until a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her up, but her leg crumpled underneath her, and she fell to the ground again, the pain almost blacked her out. Luckily, whomever picked her up kept her from being trampled again.

"King Laxus!" Wendy looked up at her saviour, the voice sounding familiar and soothing. She found the turquoise eyes of the Queen that was standing on the steps moments ago. "This girl is hurt, can you get her to the infirmary?" Wendy felt strong arms scoop her up, a hand on her back and the other under her legs. Her leg… It wasn't supposed to be at that angle was it?

Wendy passed out.

* * *

"Will she be alright?" Mavis asked the doctor worriedly. She had seen the poor girl get knocked over and trampled on, Mavis hurried over to try and help.

"It seems her leg is broken. I suppose the pain made her completely black out." The doctor began gathering supplies to make a splint. "I'll have to set the bone." He put two pieces of wood on either side of her leg. "I'll need your help, if you don't mind, Your Highness."

"No, no. I don't mind at all." Mavis rushed forwards and placed her hands on the wood, keeping them in place.

"Now, I'm going to set the bone, I need you to push the pieces of wood together while I tie them together. On three." Mavis nodded, and readied herself. "Eh, My King." The doctor got Laxus's attention. "I'll need you to hold the girl down, this will hurt her." Laxus nodded and walked behind the table, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"One. Two. _Three._"

With a crack, the doctor wrenched her leg and set it in place, the girls eyes and mouth opened and she let out a piercing scream. She was apparently stronger than she looked, Laxus had to use a lot of his force to hold her down and keep her from thrashing. Mavis pushed the two pieces of wood together, and the doctor bound them tightly.

The girl was still screaming, tears sprouting from her eyes.

"Calm down, calm _down!_" Laxus pushed down on her shoulders, and she stopped screaming, but was still sobbing violently.

"The pain will start to subside soon." The doctor left the room.

"Who are you?" Laxus asked gruffly.

"Laxus, please. The poor girl is injured and frightened. This isn't an interrogation. Let her up." Mavis gave Laxus a hard glare, and he released the girl, who sat up. "I'm Mavis. We're not going to hurt you." She said softly. "What's your name?"

"W-Wendy…" The girl looked at Mavis wide eyed, tears staining her face.

"Well, Wendy, we're going to get you cleaned up, and you'll feel better in no time, ok?" Mavid s put a hand on Wendy's shoulder. Wendy looked down at herself. She was covered in dirt, and her arms were covered in bruises and scratches. She wondered what her face might look like.

"Come now, why don't we draw you a nice bath? Hm?" Mavis helped the girl to her feet, well, foot, and let Wendy lean on her for support.

"What about Porlyusica? S-she's going to be so worried, I was supposed to be home before dark" Wendy looked worriedly at the Queen, who smiled sympathetically.

"I know where Porlyusica lives. I'll send someone to ride out and tell her where you are." Laxus interrupted. Wendy looked back at him and smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, Your Highnesses! For all your help."

* * *

Porlyusica was pacing in her hut. It was dark outside, Wendy promised she'd be back before dark. What if something happened to her? What if she was stolen? Kidnapped? Robbed? Killed?

Porlyusica stopped and practically slapped herself. '_How could you think that way? Wendy is a very capable young lady, she can take care of herself. She probably just got lost and is on her way home now.'_ Porlyusica started pacing again, clutching her broom and swatting at nothing occasionally.

Porlyusica paused again when she heard horse steps outside her door. A large knock sounded on her door. Hesitant, she waited.

"Porlyusica! Open up, it's Laxus!" With speed unimaginable for a woman of her age, she sped to the door and flung it open, swatting the young man with her broom.

"How dare you come back here! How very dare you!"

"Quit it old woman!" Laxus grabbed the broom and snatched it from her hands.

"Oh, like you have any right to talk!" Porlyusica began to try and shove the man out the door.

"Stop it, I didn't come here for you. It's about Wendy." Porlyusica stopped immediately, and stared at Laxus.

"Where is she? Is she ok? What happened?"

"She came to hear the peace treaty announcement. The crowd overwhelmed her and she was pushed to the ground. She broke her leg."

"Why didn't she come straight to me?" Laxus snorted.

"Because you are a crazy old hag, an old doctor who is behind on the times."

"Excuse me, my methods saved your grandfather too many times to count!"

"And he almost died every time. Deal with it old woman, your methods are old news."

"Take me to Wendy. I need to make sure she's ok."

"No way, she's fine. How did you even meet such a sweet girl? You're such cranky old woman."

Porlyusica hesitated. "It doesn't matter. She is my apprentice, and despite what you think of me, I care about her."

"Whatever. I'm not letting you anywhere near the castle, but I promise to bring her home as soon as she is well."

Porlyusica grabbed Laxus by his collar.

"Swear, so-called 'King'."

"I swear, old woman, I swear."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, so... Where will it go? Don't look at me, I have no clue (yet). Where did Porlyusica meet Wendy? Read more to find out! REVIEW ALWAYS ALWAYS REVIEW!**

**~Marshy**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow. Well then. Chapter 4. *low whistle* Well, it's three chapters more than I intended... Thanks to everyone who reviewed or followed this story!**

**Disclaimer: One can only dream...**

* * *

"How old are you, Wendy?" Mavis asked the blue haired girl who was currently about to fall asleep in the tub. Wendy hummed and opened her eyes.

"Twelve, I think."

"You think?"

"Well, Grandma Porly found me when I was little. She wasn't sure how old I was, but I should be around twelve by now." Wendy closed her eyes again. The leg with the splint was hanging over the edge of the tub, she was trying not to get it wet.

"Well, I think it's about time we got you out of this bath before you turn into a prune!" Mavis helped the girl up and wrapped her in a towel.

"Where am I going to stay?" Wendy asked her.

"In this room. Lord above only knows how many rooms are in this castle!" Mavis called for the lady's maid that had been waiting outside the bathroom. She was cute girl, pink hair in pony tails, a lady's maid outfit on. She couldn't have been much older than Wendy herself.

"Can you help Miss Wendy please? I'm going to run down to the kitchens to see if I can snag you something to eat, alright Wendy?" Mavis went to the door and Wendy nodded. The maid gave a curt nod and said; "Yes ma'am."

"What's your name?" Wendy asked after a few minutes of silence. The girl had dressed Wendy in silence, looking at her in surprise when she asked for her name.

"Chelia, Miss." Chelia began to set the bed, fluffing pillows and pulling back the sheets.

"C-could you please just call me Wendy… I'm no lady."

"Certainly, Miss Wendy."

"Please, just Wendy. I'm just a guest here… Not even. I live on the outskirts of town, I'm a healer. Nothing important…" Wendy mumbled. Chelia paused, until she smiled, slightly, almost unnoticeable.

"Well, Just Wendy! I think that healers are really important. I admire their work!" Chelia smiled and even ventured for a laugh. Some of the tension broke as Wendy laughed with her.

"Wendy! I brought you some food." Mavis stepped through the door, and Chelia immediately dropped her smile, straightened her posture, bowed to the Queen, and left the room.

* * *

"Chelia!" The lady's maid stopped and turned at the sound of her Queen's voice. Queen Mavis walked up to her briskly.

"Can you check up on Miss Wendy in a few hours or so? Maybe bring a glass of water?" She asked.

"Of course, my Queen." Chelia bowed.

"Thank you Chelia." Mavis nodded at her lady's maid.

She walked down to the Grand Hall. She had a feeling Laxus would be somewhere near there. Alas, she was right. He was studying the peace documents signed only a few hours before.

"Work is going to be the death of you." Mavis stepped into the room, Laxus looked up and smiled slightly.

"What did you find out about Wendy?" He asked.

"She's around twelve years old, this 'Porlyusica' found her when she was a child and took her in. That's it really." Mavis sighed and pushed a stray piece of hair behind her ears. She took a step closer to the table, and saw that Laxus was not studying the peace treaty, but rather something else. Laxus stepped in front of her before she could look any further.

"We should probably get some rest. Although the villagers will be up all night, celebrating." He ushered her out the door and led her to her room, afterwards bowing slightly and wishing her a good nights rest.

"You as well, King Dreyar." He paused.

"If I am to call you Mavis, I insist you call me Laxus. Please." Mavis smiled and he walked away.

"Goodnight, Laxus."

* * *

"Goodnight, Laxus." Laxus heard her whisper, but he decided to ignore and just walk away.

Laxus had a small skip in his step as he walked to his chambers. The day was interesting, no doubt. He could hear the music playing in the village. Laxus stopped by a window. He could see a large bon fire burning in the middle of the town. People dancing and singing around it. Laxus was relieved that he made the right decision. If he had not signed that treaty… War would have kept raging on, countless lives lost, the lives of his people. And the lives of those who did not fight under his name. He wasn't completely heartless, he did care about them too.

Laxus was broken from his reverie when he heard his name being called frantically. A pink-haired maid was running toward him.

"King Dreyar! King Dreyar, thank goodness!" The girl paused and took a deep breath. "It's Wendy, I-I don't know what's wrong!"

And Laxus ran.

* * *

"Oh no…" Porlyusica's eyes went wide. She had completely forgotten! Wendy didn't take her nightly potion. "Oh no, no, no!" She paced even more frantically, her thoughts plagued by the horrors her Wendy might suffer from.

Laxus couldn't find out. He couldn't. She had to fix this. But there was nothing she could do now. It was all in the hands of fate now.

Porlyusica just hoped they wouldn't take Wendy away from her.

* * *

Laxus ran, the maid surprisingly kept up with his pace, since his stride was much longer than hers. He sped up his pace once he heard screaming.

He burst through the doors he knew led to the room Wendy was staying in. The girl was thrashing and yelling in her bed, limbs flying all over the place.

"What happened?" He yelled at the pink-haired girl. She flinched, but looked more concerned for Wendy.

"I don't know, I came in to bring her water, and I found her flailing around and yelling about her parents!"

Laxus rushed over to the bedside, trying to subdue the girl from hurting herself, careful not to hurt her leg.

"Get Queen Mavis, and the doctor!" The maid nodded and ran out the door. "Wendy! Wendy, wake up! Wake UP!" He shook her shoulders and yelled her name. Wendy's eyes snapped open, she gasped for air and took hiccup breaths, crying.

"It's ok, Wendy, it's ok. It was a dream, it was all a dream." Laxus gathered the girl into his arms as gently as he was able, letting her cry freely on his shoulder.

"Laxus, what happened?" Mavis rushed into the room, in her night gown, her long parchment hair flowing behind her. The pink-haired maid quickly followed, the doctor right behind.

Mavis walked behind Laxus, he let Wendy go and Mavis hugged her tightly.

"What happened?" She asked, rocking back and forth, trying to sooth the girl. The maid stepped forward.

"I came in to bring glass of water, like you directed, and I found her screaming and struggling in her bed. I ran to get help, and I found King Dreyar." She bowed and stepped back.

"Thank you Chelia. You may leave." Mavis smiled weakly at her lady's maid. Chelia nodded and left, but not before pausing at the door and looking at the blue haired girl with concern.

"Can you check her leg, please?" Laxus asked the doctor. He was already making his way to Wendy. He checked her splint, and nodded his head.

"Her leg is fine. But I don't suggest she walks anywhere for awhile, and keep it elevated. I'll get her something to help her sleep." He left the room.

"Shh, Wendy it's ok, it's ok. You're safe, you're safe…"

* * *

Porlyusica didn't sleep a wink all that night. Her light pink hair was tousled from pulling at it, her clothes wrinkled from trying to sleep, but just tossing and turning for what seemed like forever. She assumed Laxus knew by now, there was no way he'd go all night without checking on her.

It was only a matter of time.

Porlyusica knew her time was up when she heard fists pounding at her door. Porlyusica rarely showed emotion, but she wept as she was being dragged away by royal guards.

* * *

**A/N: I'M EVIL MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Don't hate me please! Review, as always! **

**~Marshy**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm sorry guys. Enjoy this one! I guess. Please review!**

* * *

After the doctor came back with a sleeping draft, Wendy was knocked out cold. Neither Laxus nor Mavis wanted to go back to bed that night, both of them stayed overnight in Wendy's room to make sure she was asleep and calm.

When the early morning sun shone through the bedroom window, Laxus and Mavis both jolted out of their light sleep, not knowing when they had nodded off in the first place. A soft knock on the door made them fully aware of what happened last night.

"Enter."

"My king." The captain of the royal guard, Erza Scarlet, nodded her head when she entered. "We have apprehended the woman. She is being held in the cells."

"Thank you, Erza. You are dismissed." The red-haired woman nodded again, then made her exit. Mavis looked at Laxus confused.

"You did what?"

Laxus sighed. "The woman that has been caring for Wendy is a healer, an old friend of my grandfather's. I was looking over some documents yesterday and found that during the war, a certain village was destroyed. Wendy's village. Wendy was the only survivor."

"But what does any of this have to do with the apprehension of an old woman? She did care for the girl, certainly?" Mavis asked.

"Yes, but in doing so had taken the girl from town to town to care for and heal the wounded from the war."

Mavis's eyes widened. "She was endangering Wendy! The poor child… Seeing such horrors at a such a young age." Laxus nodded solemnly. "B-but surely she was only doing what she thought was best for her?"

"I don't want to take any chances. She put a child in danger and I won't let her get away with it."

"Laxus, please. Wendy will be very upset, this woman took care of her, she is probably like a mother to her."

Laxus snorted. "Any maternal instincts that woman had are long gone. This is what's best for Wendy. We just won't tell her."

"I… I don't think this is a good idea."

"Well, it's all we've got as of now. And it's my final decision."

* * *

"How long have you been working for Queen Mavis?" Wendy asked the maid, Chelia. After waking up completely exhausted, and a lovely breakfast in bed from the queen, the pink-haired maid had been tasked with dressing Wendy for the day. A very pretty white dress had been set out for her, with red bows on the waist and collar.

"Since I was young."

"You don't talk much do you?" Wendy asked as Chelia pulled the dress over Wendy's head. Chelia stopped in her motions for a few seconds, before resuming her task and responding.

"I was trained not to. Speak only when spoken to, never use more than a few words when answering, and most importantly to never waste any time."

"That sounds… Restricting." Wendy commented. Chelia pulled the bow a bit too tight around Wendy's waist, making the blue-haired girl squeal.

"Wendy! I'm sorry, are you ok?!" Chelia fretted. Wendy reached out and held Chelia's shoulders so the girl was looking at her and would stop her tittering.

"Chelia, it's ok. I'm ok. It's just a little tight."

Chelia offered a weak smile. "Sorry…"

"Stop apologizing!"

"Yes ma'am."

"And no 'ma'am's. Got it?" Wendy shook Chelia's shoulders lightly. Chelia nodded.

"Yes Wendy."

* * *

"As cruel as you try to seem, I know you Laxus. You wouldn't kill an old woman." Laxus had gone down to the small prison under the castle. Erza was trailing behind him. Laxus stopped abruptly and sighed.

"Your right. But I have to do something. For now we'll just hold her in the cell, but I do need to see her before I make any further decisions."

Erza fell silent as they started to walk down a set of stairs.

"Laxus! Bring me Laxus! You can't keep me here! I've done nothing wrong!" As they neared the woman's cell, Laxus and Erza could hear Porlyusica yelling at the guards.

"Can it, woman. I'm here." Porlyusica launched herself at the bars of the cell, trying to grab at Laxus clothes, but he was standing far enough away from the door.

"Why am I here? Let me out you phony king!"

"You are you calling phony, hypocrite!"

"Who are you calling a hypocrite, hypocrite!"

"Alright that's enough. I came to make sure you are aware of why you're here."

Porlyusica knew exactly why she was here, but no way was she giving Laxus the satisfaction of making her a willing prisoner.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb old woman. You're here because of Wendy."

Porlyusica cringed. "Is she safe? Is she here? Does she know I'm here?"

"Yes, yes, no."

"Thank goodness…"

"You put her in danger, Porlyusica. Taking her with you on your crazy missions to 'help' people? Not smart."

Porlyusica snarled and her grip on the cell bars tightened. "I saved her! That village was burning to the ground! I pulled her out of that wreckage, I healed her!"

"And proceeded to endanger her to diseases, war, not to mention your attitude."

"Like your one to talk! Who started this damn war?" Porlyusica growled.

"And who just ended it?" Laxus snapped back.

"You have no idea the kinds of wounds I treated. On both sides. This damn war lasted far too long because of your pigheadedness."

"That doesn't matter anymore-"

"Doesn't matter? Can you even hear yourself?" Porlyusica released the bars and started to pace around her cell. "Thousands of people dead. Thousands of women widowed, children orphaned, loved ones never to be the same again." She walked slowly towards Laxus. "And it's all. Your. Fault."

* * *

"Is everything in place?"

In a dark, unoccupied corner of the castle, two men, equally dark, were doing nothing short of plotting.

"Yes. Our forces are ready to attack. Queen?"

"The Queen trusts the Laxus. They are almost as close as friends."

"Perfect."

"Zeref will rule again."

* * *

**A/N: Last updated... October 18th. I'm sorry everyone...**

**~Marshy**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: OK! CHAPTER 6! PLEASE REVIEW I NEED THE SUPPORT RN**

* * *

"Wendy, you haven't touched your dinner." Mavis commented, looking worriedly at the girl. Wendy was staring at her bowl, her eyes were sad.

"When can I go home?" Laxus looked up from his soup, sharing a quick glance with Queen Mavis across the dinner table before looking at Wendy.

"We feel it best if you stay here for the time being, until your leg fully heals." Mavis put her hand on Wendy's arm. "We wouldn't want you to reinjure it!" She tried to keep the cheerfulness in her voice, but it failed.

"But it's been a week. My leg is fine, I just want to go home. I miss Grandma Porly." Wendy kept staring at the table, so she didn't catch the shared look of guilt between the King and Queen. "Oh!" Wendy's head shot up, her eyes wide. "Please don't think I'm not grateful or anything! Because I am! Everything you've done for me is really, really wonderful! Thank you!"

"You don't need to apologize." Laxus raised an eyebrow at Wendy's antics. "But I still think it best if you stay here."

"I don't want to stay here!"

"I'm sorry Wendy, but you're staying here.

"You can't make me." She glared at the King, despite the fact he was, well, a King.

"I can do whatever I think is best."

"How is this best? Keeping me from my home, my family?!"

"Wendy, Laxus!" Mavis interjected. "Wendy, for now, please calm down, and return to your quarters. Laxus, there is no need to yell at the girl." She chastised.

Wendy pushed her chair out with such force that it fell over, and she stomped out of the dining hall.

Mavis sighed. "I'll speak to her later." After a few minutes of silence, Laxus spoke to the Queen.

"Speaking of homes, when will you return to Tenrou?" Laxus turned to her, dinners forgotten.

"I'm not sure. All business I had here is over, so I suppose I should return home soon. By now, I'm sure the messenger I sent to let my people know the war is over has reached them."

"Your people would love to celebrate with you."

"You're right. I'll leave first thing in the morning." With that, the Queen rose and exited the room. Laxus didn't have the courage to tell her that he didn't mean for her to leave so soon.

* * *

"Wendy?" Chelia stuck her head through the door of Wendy's room. Concern swept through the maid as she saw the other girl crying face down on her bed.

"Go away!" Wendy yelled, the sound partially muffled by the pillow in her face.

"It's just me." Chelia closed the door behind her and carefully approached the bed. Wendy looked up, tears still streaming down her face. "Wendy! What's happened?" Chelia rushed to her friend.

"It's nothing…" Wendy sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"It's not nothing. If my friend is upset and crying, I want to help."

Wendy looked at her strangely. "We're… Friends?"

"Well… Yeah, I guess. Aren't we?" Chelia was hesitant as she sat down next to the blue haired girl,

"I… I've never had a friend before. We, Grandma Porly and I, would always move before I had the chance to make real friends…"

Chelia felt slightly bad for Wendy. To never have friends? That seemed awful. The maid wrapped her arms around Wendy and let her cry into her shoulder.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" She whispered. Wendy shook her head.

"Unless you're willing to betray your Queen and help me escape this palace." Wendy sighed. She felt Chelia stiffen around her. Wendy pulled away and looked into Chelia's blue eyes. "What? _Are you_ willing to help me?"

Chelia stayed quiet.

* * *

Mavis couldn't sleep. She was so tired, but she was also too stressed and worried t o even think about sleep. She was worried about Wendy, she hadn't even seen her yet, just asked Chelia to check on her. She was stressed about the trip home, it would take two weeks, and she _hated _traveling. She did feel she had overstayed her welcome, that was why she jumped at leaving tomorrow. She wasn't even ready to leave, nothing was packed, her coachmen didn't know, neither did any of her advisers.

Speaking of, she hadn't seen most of her advisers during her stay. She'd seen a few in the halls, and she heard that her most trusted, Levy McGarden, was either in the library or watching the special guard force training. Her eye had especially been caught by a strong young man with long dark hair and large grin.

But the sudden disappearance of the 2nd in command next to Levy worried her. He was a strange man, and Mavis didn't trust him fully just yet.

Mavis's chain of thought was broken as her stomach grumbled and she was yet again reminded of how little she ate today. She smelled something wonderful wafting through her door after a while, and the aroma just _would not_ go away, so she just had to see what it was. She poked her head out and in front of the door lay a tray with a bowl of stew on it. A note was placed next to the bowl.

_Mavis, _

_I figured you might be hungry, you didn't eat much at dinner, and I didn't think you ate anything else today. Don't worry about your staff, I've informed them of the departure. I'll see you off in the morning. Sleep well. _

_Laxus_

Mavis smiled at the note and retreated back into her quarters with the tray.

* * *

Chelia didn't quite understand why she was doing this. Wendy was her friend yes, but Queen Mavis had given her strict orders not to the girl out of her sight. And she never disobeyed her Queen. _Never_. So now that she was seriously considering helping Wendy escape, Chelia was at a crossroads.

Someone had told her that the Queen was leaving tomorrow, and she obviously couldn't leave without her ladies maid, so if she was going to help Wendy, she had to do it tonight. There was such little time, though, Chelia didn't think she could pull it off swiftly.

What was she thinking? Betraying a direct order from the Queen, no, no she couldn't! She wouldn't dare.

…

But Wendy looked so sad...

…

No, no, she'd only known the girl for week and a half, she couldn't possibly harbor feelings strong enough to disobey Queen Vermillion… Right?

…

_But,_ she wouldn't be helping Wendy escape _Mavis,_ she'd be helping her escape _Laxus's _palace. Chelia didn't work for King Laxus. And it was so Wendy could go home and see her family. Wendy told her that her Grandma Porly must be worried sick.

Oh, but Laxus was still a King, and could easily have her captured or even… killed...

Chelia paced in front of a storage closet that surely would hold everything Chelia would need to get Wendy out. But should she take them…?

"Where are you going so late at night?" Wendy squeaked at the voice, but no one was talking to her. She leaned her head around the corner to see two servants, one with a food tray.

"Eh, some prisoner in the jail cell keep demanding food. Captain Scarlet told me to just give it to her."

"That woman is crazy. What's her name again?"

"I don't know, Porlysickle or something."

Chelia tuned out the rest of the conversation. Porly. Grandma Porly. She was here! But she was in prison...

And Wendy didn't know.

"Oh no…"

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 6 is done! (please send me any ideas you might have, trust me, they're all good ideas)**

**~Marshy**


End file.
